


How Body Swapping Saved the Galaxy

by Seph_Ina



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap AU, Fix-It, Gen, Silly, maybe a little crack, sudden angst in chapter 5, this thing is kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seph_Ina/pseuds/Seph_Ina
Summary: In short, it's Count Dooku's fault.Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan have swapped bodies. Mace has a headache and it seems that the war will end far sooner than we expected.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 118
Kudos: 352





	1. This is Where the Fun Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I will refer to the characters by their names usually unless it is from an outsider's POV. Bec. no way in hell am I gonna refer to them as Ahsoka in Anakin's body or Anakin in Obi-Wan's body constantly.

Ahsoka groaned as she got up from the floor clumsily.

 _What happened?_ She wondered.

All she could remember was that she, Skyguy, and Master Kenobi were in some ancient Sith Temple chasing Dooku who was looking for some Sith artifact. Then they were in a room and there was a bright light and then…

She looked towards where she thought her Master would be and then noticed that…

She was out of her body!?

She looked down and realized she was wearing her Master’s dark tunics.

“What!” she exclaimed in Anakin’s voice and with a horrifying realization that the three of them swapped bodies.

She rushed over to her body and Master Kenobi’s and tried to shake them awake.

“Master Kenobi, Skyguy! Wake up!”

Her body tried to sit up and looked at her oddly.

“Anakin?” it asked in a posh Coruscanti accent.

Master Kenobi’s body got up from the floor and replied “Over here, Obi-Wan.”

It took a few moments for the three of them to process what really happened.

“Oh, poodoo,” Anakin, in Master Kenobi’s body, softly cursed with a distinct lack of Master Kenobi’s usual accent.

“Language, Anakin. It sounds… uncouth.”

-lol-

Mace could feel a headache coming in. He could vividly see the nightmare that they would live for, hopefully, a few weeks. A few months in the worst case scenario. He looked at the three Jedi in front of him and asked, “Why is it always you three?”

He only got a _karking-hells-we-don’t-know-why_ impression from the three of them from the Force.

“Research on this, we will,” Master Yoda said. “As soon as possible, returned to your respective bodies you should be.”

“I agree, Master Yoda,” Padawan Tano, no – Master Kenobi said. “But, what can’t simply sit around in the Temple.” Mace knew this to be true; Kenobi and Skywalker were indispensable to the war-effort.

“It will be necessary for you three to maintain appearances,” he answered. “This means that for the time being, Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano will be assigned to lead the 501st, while Knight Skywalker will assume leadership of the 212th.”

Kenobi and Tano, wait – Kenobi and Skywalker balked at this decision. Before they had anything to say about it Mace added, “I understand that you two feel responsible for your men, but I need you two to consider the situation you’re in. Master Kenobi, although you can lead the 212th perfectly fine in your current form, it would look extremely suspicious to have a Jedi Padawan in charge of an entire battalion of soldiers.”

Well, that shut them up effectively.

“Return to your quarters, you must. Meditate on this, we will. A checkup, in the Healing Halls would not be amiss.”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Kenobi said before they bowed and turned to leave.

Before they could exit the Council Chamber Mace called their attention.

“By the way, try not to let too many people know about this. Inform your Captain and Commander if you must.”

-lol-

Fortunately for the three of them, Master Che had been made aware of their current situation.

“Hmm, not only did you three switch bodies, your midichlorian counts have been switched around too,” she commented. She analyzed the results which showed that **“Obi-Wan Kenobi”** now had Anakin Skywalker’s midichlorian count while **“Ahsoka Tano”** now had Obi-Wan Kenobi’s midichlorian counts and so on.

 **“Padawan Tano”** cleared her throat. “Will there be any difficulties for us, Master Che?”

“I don’t think so, Master Kenobi,” she answered. “However, you three may need time to adjust to your current bodies. It wouldn’t do for a Jedi to be clumsy in the battlefield.”

“Thank you, Master Che,” **“Master Kenobi”** said. “We’ll be on our way.”

When they left Vokara couldn’t help think of how much of a pain it would be to keep track of them.

-lol-

When they arrived to their quarters Anakin promptly flopped down on the couch.

“This sucks,” he groaned. “Who knows how long we’re going to be stuck in this.”

“Cheer up, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he puttered around the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. “At least you’re stuck in my body.”

“And? Is that supposed to be a good thing?”

“No, but at least still have the same sex as your original body, Master,” Ahsoka chimed in as she sat next to her Master.

It really was a weird sight to see Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting in an unelegant sprawl.

“By the way, Masters… How do we go about this?”

“What do you mean, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked.

“I know we’re supposed to keep this a secret but…” The next few words didn’t need to be said.

_Did they know how to act like each other?!_

-lol-

“No, Anakin. I don’t sound that ridiculous.”

“Uh, yeah you do.”

“I think you need to tone the accent down a bit, Skyguy.”

“How ‘bout like this? **Bloody ‘ell.** ”

Obi-Wan groaned.

-lol-

“Master Kenobi, you need to lose that accent.”

“No, that didn’t sound quite right.”

“Try that again.”

-lol-

“Don’t slouch, Ahsoka.”

“I can’t help it Master, you’re so tall!”

-lol-

The next day, they were redeployed. They all hoped that they could pull this off. But first, they needed to tell Cody and Rex about their situation.


	2. My Body is Your Body and Vice Versa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team and Ahsoka have a wardrobe malfunction while secrets have no place among the Jedi and the Clones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! :D Was struck by inspiration, had to write.
> 
> Feat. Chill-ass Clones, a Confused (but very competent) Rex, and a Blushing Cody.

They were in the Training Salles trying to get used to their new bodies for a few hours before they were redeployed. Obi-Wan practiced his katas while Anakin and Ahsoka sparred. So far, Ahsoka was the one who struggled the most. Considering her newfound height of 6 feet and a prosthetic arm she wasn’t quite used to.

“Focus Ahsoka,” Anakin said as he slashed at her with his lightsaber. “You might be a Jar’kai specialist but you need to be just as good with one saber,” he lectured her while effortlessly advancing with an onslaught of attacks.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was sweating buckets under her tunics. Which were all black, completely from Anakin, and covered her from head to toe.

“Master, how do you breathe in these things,” she gasped as she blocked the attack. It felt like she was being boiled alive.

Anakin disengaged his lightsaber and looked at her apologetically. “Er, that might be because I’m used to hotter climates.”

Ahsoka tugged at her collar. “Is it okay if I could get a change of clothes?” she asked him.

Anakin looked at his own ensemble. Beige uppertunic, beige leggings, beige _everything._

“Yeah. I think I need one too.”

Obi-Wan stopped practicing his katas and added, “I’ll go with you as well. I find these clothes a little too revealing.”

“Come on, Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka whined. “Those are perfectly fine!”

“Not for me, perhaps. Let’s go get changed, shall we?”

-lol-

Obi-Wan simply picked out a traditional Jedi outfit. However, his uppertunics were a dark shade of red that Ahsoka seemed to prefer while he borrowed a pair of leggings from her.

When Anakin emerged from the fresher, he was scandalized.

Not by the all-black tunics Anakin was wearing, no. It was his beard. Or rather, the lack of it.

“Anakin, you shaved off my beard?!”

Anakin apologetically looked at Obi-Wan. “Sorry, Master,” he said. “It was getting rather itchy for me. Don’t worry, it’ll grow back.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He was overreacting, Anakin was right. He couldn’t help but sorely miss it though.

“I have to say, you look _really_ young without it though.”

“Hey Master, you look good!” Ahsoka called as she stepped out of her room.

At that moment, they turned Ahsoka and – oh, it was karma.

It was Anakin’s turn to be scandalized. “A – Ahsoka, is that a crop top!!”

Indeed, Ahsoka was wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck that cut off just above the abdomen, showing Anakin’s six-pack abs in its full glory. At least she wasn’t wearing skin-tight leggings, instead she had opted to wear a pair of Anakin’s loose black pants. She also kept Anakin’s black leather glove, but wore a piece of his old armor on her other arm.

She mischievously smiled at Anakin. “You know Skyguy, if I had abs like yours, I’d definitely show them off.”

Anakin groaned into his hands while Obi-Wan merely smiled smugly.

“Not funny, Master,” his former-padawan grumbled.

Obi-Wan smiled placatingly at him, “I do apologize Anakin. I know you were saving your body for Senator Amidala.”

Anakin and Ahsoka choked.

“Come along now, we still need to meet up with Rex and Cody don’t we?”

-lol-

Cody was making his way to General Skywalker’s quarters on the Resolute because his General sent him a message that said they needed to have an urgent meeting there.

Then his comm pinged. He checked it and it was a message from Rex.

It was simple, short and sweet.

_HELP._

Cody vaguely wondered what made him react that way.

He reached General Skywalker’s quarters and the doors slid open.

But he wasn’t prepared for the sight that would await him.

-lol-

Rex stared at Cody with a silent plea of help and confusion dancing in his eyes. He didn’t understand what was happening.

Why was General Skywalker wearing a crop top?! Why was General Kenobi wearing all black and more importantly, why was he beardless?!! Why was Commander Tano – actually, the Commander looked fine, except she was wearing Jedi robes in her own color scheme but that was beside the point.

What the kriff happened to their Jedi?!

-lol-

“Commander, close the door,” Padawan Tano said in a tone eerily like General Kenobi’s.

“Cody; Rex, I know this might be a little weird to you but let us explain.”

-lol-

Swapping bodies, huh? Well, the clones could adjust. Rex felt a bit bad for Cody who had to deal with his general. On the other hand, he was working with General Kenobi who was just as much of a nightmare to deal with. According to Cody, at least.

-lol-

“Alright men,” Rex said as he began his briefing. “It might sound a little crazy and like absolute banthashit, but for the mean time our Jedi has swapped bodies along with General Kenobi from the 212th. So General Kenobi, currently in Commander Tano’s body, will be taking charge. Commander Tano will continue to stay with us although she’s currently in General Skywalker’s body.”

A brother asked, “what about General Skywalker, sir?”

“He’s with the 212th taking charge in place of General Kenobi.”

General Skywalker, erm – Commander Tano if the crop top was anything to go by, happened to come across them. “Hey guys, why are you all huddled up here? Wait – Rex did you tell them?!”

“Yes sir, the clones here need to know who they’re working with.”

Ahsoka could have protested that this was all confidential but she gets the feeling they all would have figured it out at some point.

Master Kenobi entered the fray by saying, “I suppose it’ll be alright if we shared it with the clones.”

He looked at Rex and gave him a nod of permission, “as long as none of this reaches the other officers.” And by that, he meant the non-clone officers.

Rex gave him a salute, “your condition will be kept secret among the Vode, sir. Not a single outsider will hear of this.” Then he left them to ~~gossip~~ spread the news to the other clones.

Ahsoka looked at her grandmaster questioningly. Obi-Wan sighed, “oh, don’t give me that look, Ahsoka. It’s already on open secret in the Jedi Temple.” It was hard to keep it a secret in the Temple anyway, when all it took was to take one look at their Force Signatures. 

Well, fair enough.

-lol-

Meanwhile, Cody was also explaining The Situation to the 212th while Anakin let him because he was stubborn and also because he had a vendetta against Mace Windu.

After Cody’s explanation the various Clones gave him pats on the back saying that he was doing a wonderful job. He kind of didn’t get what was happening, but if the Commander’s red face was anything to go by, then… Anakin had an idea.


	3. Flirting With the Darkside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tries his best to flirt, Ventress attempts at banter, and the 212th has cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to aroacejoot.  
> \----  
> Usually I can think of better pick-up lines but Anakin is apparently too good for that. jk u can't blame Anakin for that. im just as bad. And how do u write Ventress lol.
> 
> btw it gets a bit cracky in this chapter.

“Kenobi,” Ventress purrs, “black looks quite dashing on you.”

“Apologies, but I wish I could say the same to you,” Anakin replies in his best Coruscanti accent.

“Perhaps you’re considering joining the darkside. I’ve heard that Dooku’s Serenno chocolates are quite delicious. ”

“Haven’t you heard Ventress? Black is the new beige.”

She moves quickly and her strikes are powerful, but Anakin has faced her before. He does his best to parry her attacks and to poke a hole in her with his saber.

He always found her a frustrating opponent.

“Now, now. What happened to all your Jedi politeness, Kenobi?”

Because she talked so damn much, no thanks to his Master.

“I am not in the mood, Ventress,” he manages to grunt out and his strikes become more vicious. He doesn’t quite trust himself to flirt with Ventress (‘cause he really _really_ doesn’t like her.) He silently prays that she isn’t familiar with Obi-Wan’s Force Signature, not that she had any reason to be. Not unless they meditated together or got real intimate and…

Anakin shivers. That was not a nice thought.

He’s got Ventress on the defense now.

She chuckles, “Aggression suits you well, Kenobi. But I’m afraid that this is where we part ways.”

She disengages and leaps into a ship that awaited her.

“So long Kenobi, _my dear,_ ” she mocked him.

Ugh. Anakin can’t wait to be back in his body.

-lol-

Ventress doesn’t understand what’s up with this new Kenobi, but she likes him and she wants to keep him. And maybe convert him to the Dark Side.

-lol-

Back on the Negotiator Anakin’s trying to forget the whole encounter with Ventress. His hands are twitching about anxiously. He often finds himself rolling up his right sleeve where his prosthetic arm should be, only to remember that his arm (and his body) is currently with Ahsoka.

He ends up listlessly poking at Obi-Wan’s flesh arm with a small metal tool.

That is how Cody found him. It’s a pretty sad sight.

“General Skywalker.”

“Commander Cody, is anything wrong?”

“Ghost Company’s currently holding a Sabacc tournament in the mess hall. You want to join, sir? There are cookies.”

“Uh, what kind?”

“Corellian Chocolate Chip.”

Anakin shoots out of his chair.

“Please call me Anakin, Commander.”

An unlikely friendship is born.

“It’s Cody, sir.”

Anakin beams. They head off to the mess hall.

The 212th later gains an unofficial motto.

_Come to the 212 th, we have cookies._

-lol-

That very night, the 501st found themselves invited to the 212th’s impromptu Sabacc tournament.

Favors, contraband, and ill-gotten Republic Credits are traded, but most importantly… cookies.

-lol-

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan came back to their quarters to find Anakin lounging at the sofa and a stack of cookies on a plate on the kitchen table.

“Corellian Chocolate Chip!” Ahsoka squealed excitedly and then proceeded to nom at a few.

Obi-Wan took a bite and nearly moaned in bliss. The cookies tasted familiar.

“Anakin, did you get these from the 212th?” he asked his former-padawan.

“Yeah, I heard that Boil and Waxer made them.”

“Really? Do give them my regards.”

-lol-

BONUS:

[The Blind Sees What Others Do Not or How they got found out by a youngling in the Jedi Temple]

\---

They were on their way to the Training Salles when they ran into a clan of initiates.

Ahsoka knew these younglings and these younglings knew her for she babysat them once upon a time.

They were excited to see her again and rushed to greet her.

“Hello Soka!”

“Soka, look what I can do!”

“When are you coming back?”

Were among the few phrases they said to Obi-Wan Kenobi in Ahsoka’s body.

However, one Miralukan girl gravitated to Anakin who was actually Ahsoka.

“Hi Soka!” she greeted cheerfully.

The other younglings looked at her, confused.

“Isn’t that Master Skywalker?”

“That’s Master Skyguy, Chy!”

“Are ya alright, Chy?”

The girl “looked” at them back at them, just as confused. “What are you guys talking about? The Force says that this is AH-SO-KA.”

The children then checked their signatures in Force, realized she was correct and then proceeded to swarm Ahsoka.

The Crechemaster and a few Knights and Padawans had witnessed this spectacle and did check the Force out of curiosity. They were wide-eyed in the realization that the young Miralukan was right.

Most of the Jedi simply nodded at them and then went on their merry way. ~~Presumably to GoSsiP.~~

“Well, there goes our cover,” Obi-Wan sighed as Ahsoka tried to entertain the younglings swarming around her.

Anakin chuckled, “so much for keeping it a secret. I bet Master Windu’s gonna love this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw Miralukans are a naturally blind species who rely on the Force for "sight"  
> \-----  
> Me @ myself: Look, I know you're having fun but stop writing urself into a corner.  
> Also me: No u didn't if (insert bs reasoning)  
> Me: Yes that makes perfect sense.


	4. The Trials of the Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Obi-Wan doesn't fully take into account the repercussions of being an adult in a teenager's body. Meanwhile, Ahsoka charges ahead while being egged on by the 501st. Surprisingly, Anakin is the responsible one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Outer rim planet in this fic is mostly a vague idea. No proper research on planets was done while writing this fic.  
> I also made up some random laws/customs just because. It is plot relevant I swear.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were currently on an Outer rim planet where they were to negotiate with the planet’s leaders on the terms of their entrance into the Republic.

They had originally requested for the famed Negotiator, General Kenobi, and they did get him.

From a certain point of view.

However the planet’s Prime Minister was certainly less than pleased when he and Ahsoka entered his office.

“We asked for the Great Negotiator, General Kenobi,” the Minister sputtered, “and they sent us _this?_ ”

Ahsoka’s hackles rose at the perceived insult at her Master and Obi-Wan perfectly understood.

Sure, negotiations weren’t Anakin’s forte, but he definitely took the Temple’s lessons on negotiation during his padawanship.

Obi-Wan sent a wave of warning to his grandpadawan before she could do anything rash.

Ahsoka sent back an impression of confidence to him. He could almost hear her saying, “Master, I’ve got this.”

He internally sighed and hoped nothing got out of hand.

So, he watched as she stood up a little straighter and gathered her courage as she opened her mouth to say, “Apologies, Prime Minister. But General Kenobi is currently… unavailable.”

But, the Prime Minister didn’t seem any less displeased. “And I suppose you think you could do a better job?” he asked spitefully.

“Well, I believe the Jedi Council wouldn’t send us if they thought we weren’t qualified,” Ahsoka shot back.

Oh, his grandpadawan was so much like her master.

The Prime Minister harrumphed and grudgingly proceeded to the Conference Hall.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka turned to follow.

-lol-

The Prime Minister entered the Conference Hall through a pair of large, ornate, wooden doors with the likeness of the local plants and animals carved intricately into its design.

Two of the local security stood guard at the entrance.

Before Obi-Wan could get in, his path was immediately blocked.

“Sorry but, no younglings allowed,” one of the guards said.

Youngling!? He was over thirty standard years!

Luckily, Ahsoka seemed to notice his plight.

“I’m sorry, she’s my apprentice. She’s with me,” she said to the security guards.

“I’m afraid that our laws still stand sir: younglings aren’t allowed in the Meeting Hall.”

“She’s nearly eighteen standard years old, almost an adult by intergalactic standards.”

“Regardless, sir, I’m afraid she has to wait out here.”

Ahsoka sighed, but she conceded.

Before she left, she subtly fished out an ear-comm and placed it in her ear.

“Wait for me in the Prime Minister’s office, padawan,” she told him before she went through the doors.

Looks like Obi-Wan would have to find another way in.

-lol-

And that was how Obi-Wan found himself in the vents spying on the negotiations.

He tapped his comm, “Ahsoka do you hear me?”

“I do Master,” she replied in a low voice. “Can you hear what they’re saying?”

He could hear one of the officials from his position prattling on about the possible cons of joining the Republic.

“Loud and clear,” he confirmed.

And that is the story of how the Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi, helped his grandpadawan negotiate from inside a vent.

-lol-

When they arrived back at Coruscant the 501st invited them to go drinking.

Obi-Wan eagerly accepted their invitation. Because _Force,_ after everything that happened today he needed a drink.

However, Ahsoka tried to decline the invite at first.

“You know, I’m technically not old enough to drink yet, Fives.”

The ARC Trooper laughed, “With a face like the General’s no one would think you’re underage Commander.”

Realization dawned in her eyes and it quickly grew into excitement.

“Well then, I’m in!”

Obi-Wan gave her a stern look, “Ahsoka…”

She looked at him with wide-pleading eyes and Obi-Wan knew he was fucked. It was an expression that Anakin hadn’t used on him a long time.

It was Anakin’s kicked-puppy look.

He caved in like a wet tissue. 

And so, the 501st and their Jedi merrily went on their way to 79’s.

-lol-

Much to his dismay, he was carded at the entrance.

Fortunately, Echo had a fake ID forged specifically for Ahsoka and made the excuse that she was just really short apparently.

Really, the whole situation was ridiculous because most of the clones weren’t more than ten standard years old.

As soon as they were all inside, Obi-Wan asked them with an eyebrow raised, “So how long of you all been planning this?”

“Since… forever. Sir,” one of the clones – Tup admitted guiltily.

“We actually wanted to wait until she looked a bit older, sir. Not when she still looked a lot like an _adiik_ ,” Echo admitted. “But Fives thought that now would be a good opportunity. So…”

They all looked to the bar where Fives was gleefully ordering glasses of alcohol while Ahsoka watched in eager excitement and Rex vigilantly stood guard in case they decided to do anything stupid.

“Well, they certainly look happy,” Obi-Wan observed.

Jesse then gave him a clap in the back. “C’mon sir, we didn’t get you in here for nothing,” he joked before dragging Kix with him to the bar.

Obi-Wan and the rest of the clones followed suit.

-lol-

While Obi-Wan was downing alcohol like there was tomorrow, a clone in shiny white armor asked him, “Commander, aren’t you a little too young to be here?”

“That’s General Kenobi you _di’kut!_ ” another shouted.

Obi-Wan gulped down another shot. Kriff this, kriff the war, kriff everything.

-lol-

Anakin pulled up at 79’s in his speeder.

He was greeted with the sight of a giggling Ahsoka hanging off Rex’s shoulder and an incapacitated Obi-Wan in Fives’ arms.

“Hi, Masterrr!!” Ahsoka greeted drunkenly.

“Ahsoka, have you been drinking?”

“Yesss? Fives said I could.”

“Fives…”

“I’m putting him on toilet duty for a week, sir.”

“Rex, I knew I could count on you.”

“But, sir!” Fives protested.

“No buts, trooper. Now put them in the backseat.”

-lol-

_The Next Day…_

It was so bright. It was pain. Agony. There was also the smell of something good sizzling on the stove.

“Ughhhh, turn off the lights,” said a certain padawan who was currently regretting her life choices.

“Good morning to you too, Ahsoka,” Anakin replied.

“I’m never going drinking again,” Ahsoka moaned in pain.

Obi-Wan scoffed as he munched on some mysterious fried meat. “That’s what they always say.”

“And Obi-Wan, aren’t you supposed to be the adult? Why didn’t you stop them?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw Anakin is the one cooking  
> \----  
> Mando'a Translations:  
> adiik - child  
> di'kut - idiot  
> \----  
> I have not actually been drunk myself, but I hear a lot of drunk stories from my friends. Or those who were able to remember them at least.
> 
> Fun Fact: One of my friends can recite the quadratic formula in seconds when drunk, but can't even remember it when sober.


	5. Regrets. We Have Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin misses Padme. Padme comms Ahsoka unknowingly. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> I dunno how but it became angsty.  
> There's a little humor, but not so much.

It was a long day and Anakin was very tired. He longed for Padme and the sweet embrace of her arms and her lovely voice. The time he spent with his wife never failed to cheer him up, and thinking about her now made him feel a bit better. He really wanted to see her right now and chat for a bit.

So without thinking of the consequences, Anakin commed her.

A holo-image of Padme popped up and Anakin was ecstatic to see her. But, before he could open his mouth to greet her with the words “Hello, Angel” on his lips, she interrupted him.

“Master Kenobi, how may I help you?” she asked with a polite expression on her face.

Anakin mouth quickly closed shut. Of course, how did he kriffing forget that he was still in Obi-Wan’s body? “Apologies – Senator Amidala, I must have commed you on accident,” he replied instead.

“If I may, you look a lot more youthful without the beard,” she complimented with a look a mischief in her eyes.

Yeah, Obi-Wan really did look young without his beard. 10 years younger in fact. Beardless Obi-Wan reminded Anakin of when he first met Obi-Wan as a padawan.

“Erm, thank you Senator, I apologize for taking up your time. I must get going now.”

Anakin searched his thoughts for a farewell that kinda sounded like Obi-Wan.

“May the Force be with you,” he said and the holo of Padme faded.

Anakin sat down, held his head in his hands and groaned in frustration.

How was he going to interact with Padme now?

Cody looked at his current general in worry. “Are you alright, sir?” he asked.

Anakin waved him off. “Nah, I’m fine,” he replied. Anakin hoped that they could switch bodies back soon. He doesn’t know for how long he can keep up this charade.

-lol-

Ahsoka’s in the privacy of her own tent when she receives a call from Senator Amidala. She’s surprised and curious at the same time. She wonders what the Senator could possible want from her Master. An image of her pops up on the comm and she greets her with a gentle and loving look in her eyes.

“Hello, Ani,” she says before pausing and taking a good look at her outfit. “Anakin, what are you wearing? Is that a crop top?” the senator asked as she tried to stifle her giggles.

Ahsoka immediately stood up ramrod straight. “Ani”?! Just what kind of relationship did her Master have with the Senator?

“Senator Amidala,” she replied formally and definitely, totally, completely, weirded out. “Is there anything you need?”

Senator Amidala seemed surprised at her formality and apologized.

“Sorry, but did I catch you at the wrong time?”

Ahsoka was very flustered. What was she supposed to say??

“Uhhh, yeah. I’m still on duty.”

Senator Amidala raised an elegant eyebrow, there was a knowing look on her face.

Clearly she didn’t believe Ahsoka.

Alright Ahsoka, think fast.

“I’ll comm you later Senator, but it’s nice to see you,” Ahsoka said instead.

_Force, Ahsoka! What are you saying?!_

Senator Amidala smiled at her. It was smile full of intense emotions that Ahsoka didn’t know what to make of.

“See you soon, Ani,” she said. “I missed you,” she said with a longing look in her eyes.

“Uh, I missed you too,” Ahsoka mustered with all the acting skills she had.

There was a blink and the call ended. She stormed out of her tent. She needed answers. Now.

-lol-

She found her Master and Master Kenobi relaxing at their own tent. Probably forced to rest by their medics.

“Master!” she shouted.

Master Kenpbi was startled from reading his datapad while Anakin stopped working on one of his little projects.

“Ahsoka, don’t shout,” Anakin scolded her.

But Ahsoka wasn’t deterred.

“What’s between you and Senator Amidala, _Skyguy,_ ” she asked as squinted at him.

Anakin sputtered, “The Senator and I are just friends!”

Ahsoka looked at him in disbelief, “I find that hard to believe, _Anakin._ ”

A blush easily spread through Anakin’s skin due to being in Obi-Wan’s body.

Master Kenobi decided to put in his two credits. “Ahsoka, what brought this on?” he asked.

“Well, I recently received a call from Senator Amidala,” she began. Then she looked at her Master for emphasis. “Then she called me ‘Ani’ and smiled at me. Then she said she missed you.”

At this point Anakin was as red as a lobster and was sputtering while Obi-Wan merely stroked his chin (where his beard would have been if he were in his body.)

They weren’t saying anything so Ahsoka continued, “my point is, you and Senator Amidala seem _awfully close,_ Master _._ ”

Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked at Anakin curiously. Anakin had stopped acting like a blushing maiden at this point and was avoiding their gazes guiltily.

The silence stretched on as they waited for his answer.

Anakin took a deep breath before looking back at them. But he avoided Obi-Wan’s gaze.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times and fidgeted with his hands a lot.

Finally, he took another breath and confessed.

“The truth is, Padme and I… we’re married.”

He looked at Obi-Wan guiltily before quickly averting his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he said. “I know I betrayed the Jedi Code, but… it’s just that –”

Anakin choked back a sob.

“I love her, Master. I’m sorry.”

The tears began to flow free from her Master’s eyes as he seemed to draw back into himself.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but feel bad for pushing her Master like this. It hurt her to see him looking at them as if he expected a punishment of sorts. Like they would hurt him. But Ahsoka would never bring herself to hurt her own Master. Because the truth is; she was his family and he was hers.

Obi-Wan decided to take matters into his own hands and gathered Anakin in his arms; hugging him tightly.

“Oh, padawan,” he sighed softly. “What am I going to do with you?”

Anakin simply burrowed his face into Obi-Wan’s tunics and soaked them with his tears.

“I’m so sorry, Master. I’m so sorry,” Anakin continued to sob.

“Hush now, dear one. I’m not upset,” Obi-Wan tried to console him. It only made Anakin cry harder.

Ahsoka gently approached them before leaning in to give Anakin a hug of her own.

“Sorry, Skyguy,” she gently said. “I shouldn’t have pushed like that.”

“S’all righ’ ‘Soka,” Anakin mumbled through Obi-Wan’s wet tunics. “’S my faul’ I broke th’ Code.”

She hugged him even tighter. Not quite ready to let go of him yet.

“We’re not gonna tell anyone, Anakin,” she reassured him. She looked over to Master Kenobi – at her own face. Their eyes met and they both nodded in solid agreement.

This would remain a secret. Just between the three of them. There would be a time when Anakin would have to come clean about his marriage but, now was not the time. Until then, they still had time to sort this out.

They all ended up sleeping on the ground that day. The cots just weren’t big enough for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see, romance isn't my forte.
> 
> How was this chapter? Please let me know.


	6. Through the Outsiders' Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the situation looks like in other people's eyes. Dooku shows signs of severe _favoritismitis._ Also, Padme is made aware of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back in crack territory.  
> \---  
> btw thanks to the people who commented and kudoed!  
> I'm starting to run out of things to say lol

Let it not be said that the media didn’t notice Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi’s brand new appearances. Many a news article popped up either drooling over the Hero with No Fear’s abs and biceps while a few others marveled and fangirled at the Negotiator’s youthful looks. There was also a surge in membership in the fanclubs dedicated to those two. (A few noted that Anakin Skywalker’s padawan took to wearing more conservative clothes but it was left at just that.)

The Jedi in mention remained blissfully unaware of such a fiasco. And even if the entire Order knew, they were not touching that subject with a ten-foot pole.

-lol-

Crop tops became a popular article of clothing.

And as usual, many thirsted over Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-lol-

Dooku couldn’t help but notice that something was a bit off with Kenobi and Skywalker recently. He wondered if their last encounter had anything to do with it. He was at an ancient Sith Temple hoping to uncover secrets that could help strengthen him and assist in his attempt to kill Sidious. However, the Jedi had caught wind of his plans and made an attempt to capture him. Fortunately, in attempting escape, he accidentally activated what appeared to be an ancient Sith ritual which distracted Kenobi, Skywalker, and Skywalker’s impetuous apprentice. Looking at the runes used, Dooku theorized that it might be a personality switching ritual. For what purpose it could have been used, he doesn’t know.

However, it explained the recent changes. Kenobi must have gotten Skywalker’s brash personality. It certainly explained his aggressiveness during their last duel. It was a beautiful sight to behold. All that anger and emotion; controlled and refined into a style that spoke of finesse. Dooku couldn’t help but wonder if that was what a Fallen Kenobi would have been like.

Skywalker on the other hand seemed to have regressed to the mindset of a teenager. He probably had his padawan’s personality, not that it changed much. It only made his choice in clothing more… obscene, Dooku thought in disgust. He noted that Skywalker’s saber skills seemed to have gotten sloppier. This only supported his belief that the only worthwhile opponent here was Kenobi.

With these in mind, Dooku wondered if he could take this chance for Kenobi to join the darkside.

-lol-

It had been a long week and Padme had barely seen Anakin since then. They had a few holocalls, but she couldn’t help but notice that something was off with him.

She anxiously waited in her apartment. Obi-Wan had commed her earlier and asked if they could meet in her apartment for a rather pressing issue. He told her that it concerned Anakin, and if they could meet up as soon as possible. Padme readily agreed. She knew Anakin lived a rather dangerous life as a Jedi, but she couldn’t help but worry that something horrible happened to him. Hopefully Obi-Wan had good news. They set the meeting time at noon, and now he was arrive any minute.

The doors slid open, and to her surprise not only was Obi-Wan there, but Anakin and Ahsoka as well.

She controlled her urge to laugh when she noticed that Anakin was still wearing that ridiculous crop top. That had been circulating the news for a while.

She gave them a polite smile. “Master Kenobi, it’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you as well, Senator,” he replied with his signature charm.

She looked at Anakin and Ahsoka, then back to Obi-Wan.

“Master Kenobi, if I had known you would bring more guests, I would have brought some more refreshments,” she said as she gestured to a small tray on the coffee table laden with snacks and tea.

“You didn’t tell her we were also coming?” Ahsoka asked her master’s master with a raised brow.

“Well… I do believe we came for a reason, padawan,” Obi-Wan deflected.

Padme gestured to the sofa, “please have a seat. I think we have much to discuss.”

-lol-

“Body Swapping?”

“Yes. It may sound ridiculous, but it’s the truth.”

-lol-

After a bit of confusion, they were able to quickly explain the situation to Padme. This was followed by the realization that Anakin’s master and padawan were now both aware of their marriage.

_{“I must confess,” Obi-Wan had said. “I had my suspicions, but I didn’t think you two would get this far.”}_

“Ahsoka, I’m so sorry for placing you in an awkward position,” Padme apologized profusely.

“It’s alright, Senator,” Ahsoka, who she realized was actually in Anakin’s body, reassured. “There was no harm done.”

Padme smiled at the girl, “Please, call me Padme.”

Ahsoka’s grin lights up Anakin’s face and Padme’s starting to see how the whole galaxy still hasn’t figured out the fact that they’re body swapped.

Like Master, like Apprentice.

-lol-

Obi-Wan (in Ahsoka’s body) stood up and claimed to have other matters to attend to. He thanks Padme for the delicious tea and her hospitality. He pointedly looks at his grandpadawan; Ahsoka gives him a nod, wishes them farewell and then leaves, but not before swiping a few pastries to munch on.

And so, that leaves Padme and Anakin alone.

They both look at each other with relief in their eyes at finally having some time together.

Slowly and sweetly, they embrace each other; cherishing the moment in each other’s arms.

Padme leans up to kiss Anakin on the lips.

It’s not as hard as it used to be.

When they finally separate Anakin looks at her in amusement.

“Well, you’re definitely shorter than I’m used to,” he says.

Padme giggles at that. “Do you think it’s cheating if I’m kissing Obi-Wan’s face instead of yours?” she asks out of genuine curiosity despite trying to hold back more giggles.

Anakin raised an eyebrow in a way that made him look just like Obi-Wan.

“You’re the senator, you tell me,” he answered her with a silly-looking grin.

Padme hums. “Hmm, I don’t think so,” she says before kissing him on the cheek.

-lol-

Palpatine is pleasantly surprised when he obtains the footage of Master Kenobi lingering at Senator Amidala’s apartment and leaving at a late hour with his hair tousled and a love-struck look in his eyes. He cackles at the unexpected, but certainly welcome development. This will only make it easier for him to turn Anakin Skywalker to the darkside.

Sidious cackles again. This time in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing Dooku isn't as good at reading Sith runes like Palpatine.


	7. Where in the World is Obi-Wan Kenobi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vokara's tired of Obi-Wan's habits. Quinlan has to drag him in. Cody just wants the best for his general. The 212th should open a bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate some suggestions here tho.   
> This chapter is dedicated to winter_sunshine, although I couldn't completely include their idea. (But I put Quinlan in here lol.)  
> \-----  
> Thanks to all the people who commented and kudo-ed! It gives me motivation :)

Quinlan Vos often had the dubious honor of taking on the Jedi Order’s nastiest missions. He would be away from the Temple for weeks or months longer than most Jedi. It sometimes prevented him from investing in his favorite hobby: sticking his nose in other people’s business otherwise known as, _gossiping._ Although that was an activity everyone was prone to these days. Jedi had to find some sort of entertainment you know? But in this case, due to the nature of Quinlan’s mission he completely missed the utter fiasco of the previous week in which Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano were body swapped. 

-lol-

Normally, Quinlan would prefer to catch up on the GAR’s gossip as soon as possible after a mission. He needed something to talk about with Aayla after all. Unfortunately, he was currently at the Halls of Healing where Vokara Che was making sure his injuries had healed.

Finally, she gave him a nod of approval. “Just don’t put too much stress on yourself, Vos,” she told him.

Quinlan let out a laugh. “Really, Che? I can’t be that bad. Unlike a certain somebody,” he joked.

Indeed, no one could be worse than Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Vokara Che let out a sigh. “Speaking of which,” she began, “I need you to bring him to the Halls.”

She handed him a syringe.

Quinlan eyed it suspiciously. “Is that a sedative?”

“Yes.”

“Getting a bit desperate, huh?”

Vokara let out a low growl. “Look, Vos. I just need you to find him and bring him here. He’s been harder to catch lately. He’s also missed several appointments with me, some of which are critical to his well-being. I’m entrusting you with this task Vos, because I know that you are one of the few who could… persuade him.”

Quinlan bit back any reply he had as a menacing aura began to leak out of her. He only gave her a small nod as he turned and left the Halls.

As he walked to the exit, he could still feel her eyes on his back.

He turned around to look.

He quickly turned back.

Healers could be **terrifying.**

-lol-

Quinlan encountered Skywalker’s tiny spitfire of a padawan on his search.

Maybe she knew where Obi-Wan would be. “Hey, Tano!” called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks and gave him a scrutinizing eye before bowing.

“Master Vos, how may I help you?” she asked him.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Master Kenobi is, would you?”

She gave him a small smile, “He’s in the Training Salles, Master Vos. What do you need him for?”

He gave her a wink and a smile full of mischief. “Just gonna mess with him a little bit. I heard Master Che has a bone to pick with him.”

Her smile turned into an equally mischievous grin. “I wish you the best of luck then, Master Vos.”

“Thanks, kiddo,” he said as he dashed off to the Training Salles.

-lol-

True to her word, Obi-Wan was indeed in the Salles.

He easily spotted his tell-tale red hair from the entrance.

Quinlan silently approached him from behind while Obi-Wan practiced a kata.

Silently, he struck the needle into his target’s neck.

“Wha –” he heard Obi-Wan say as he slumped down to the mats.

Quinlan decided to see if Obi-Wan was truly knocked out.

He observed his face; absolutely peaceful with no signs of waking. Huh. Since when did Obi-Wan shave his beard?

Never mind, Mission accomplished. Now, time to get him back to Master Che.

-lol-

“That is not Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Vokara said as she gestured to the body on the cot.

Quinlan squinted at her suspiciously. “If that isn’t Kenobi, then I don’t know who is,” he shot back.

Vokara simply rolled her eyes. “I thought you were always up to date with the most recent news, Quinlan. I assumed you already knew about his condition.”

Quinlan huffed, “It’s just a hobby. I’m not omniscient!”

“Besides, I just got back from a mission. I haven’t had the time to catch up with anyone yet,” he added defensively.

Vokara let out a long sigh. “Alright, to cut things short, Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano were body-swapped.”

“… So who’s this?” Quinlan gestured at Obi-Wan’s body.

“That’s Skywalker.”

“And who’s in Skywalker’s body?”

“For now, Tano.”

So that left Obi-Wan who was in…

Kriff.

That little –

-lol-

Obi-Wan might have eluded him, but now, Quinlan knew better.

Fortunately, Quinlan knew a few people who would be more than happy to help him.

“Commander Cody.”

“General Vos, why are you comming me?”

“It’s about your General.”

There was a momentary pause before Cody replied.

“What happened, sir?”

Quinlan grinned a little evilly.

“General Che has been telling me that Obi-Wan has been skipping out on her appointments. I need your help, Commander. We’re going to set-up a trap for him.”

“I’m listening, sir.”

-lol-

Obi-Wan was in his quarters doing some paperwork when Cody commed him.

“General, some of the shinies just whipped up a batch of Rylothi Rice Crackers. You should come while there’s still some to go around.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “I’m on my way, Cody. Tell the troopers to save me a few.”

Cody cheekily gave him a salute, “Got that, sir.” And his image blinked out.

Well, Obi-Wan couldn’t resist the baked goods his battalion made.

-lol-

Obi-Wan later woke up in Cody’s arms. The taste of Rylothi Rice Crackers was still in his mouth.

There was also something else...

“Awake already, Kenobi?” a familiar voice asked.

Obi-Wan quickly turned his head to the direction of the voice. The owner of it grinned at him widely.

“Quinlan,” he spat out. “You dirty little bastard.”

Quinlan scoffed, “I could say the same to you.”

Before Obi-Wan knew it, they were inside the Healing Halls where Vokara Che awaited them with a thunderous expression.

Obi-Wan turned to his Commander with wide pleading eyes.

Cody only sighed and shook his head, “Sorry, sir. It’s for your own good.”

Then, Obi-Wan was deposited on a medical cot.

“We saved some cookies for you, sir,” Cody said before turning to leave.

Quinlan gave his Commander a nod. “Thanks for your help, Commander.”

“Thank you too, sir,” Cody told him and then he went out the doors and Cody was as good as gone.

Quinlan turned to give him a pitying look before saying, “Good luck, Kenobi. You’ll need it.” Then he left the Halls as well.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Vokara began, “I’m afraid we have much to do.”

Obi-Wan let out a small whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves ppl! :)


	8. Visiting the Sick and Elderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka visits Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I thought I'd never get this chapter finished! ; v ;

The voice of the Chancellor was nothing but a distant sound in Ahsoka’s ears. She wasn’t really sure why she was even here, but after receiving fifty consecutive holocalls from the Chancellor which she desperately tried to ignore, Anakin snapped and told her to answer it and then proceeded to freak out because he found out that she had been evading the Chancellor’s calls.

-lol-

_“It’s Chancellor Palpatine, Ahsoka! You should’ve replied the first time he commed,” Anakin scolded her._

_“I know,” Ahsoka insisted, “but I’m not exactly all chummy with the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic himself, Skyguy. Besides, with all the **private** conversations you two have, I don’t even know how I’m supposed to act around him. ”_

_Anakin looked at her in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked her, “Just be friendly with him, Snips. You know, make small talk. You can talk about how the war is going, what you’ve done for the day, or complain about any troubles you have. You know, that kind of stuff.”_

_Complain about any troubles? What kind of relationship did Anakin even have with the Chancellor?_

_“Master, you know the last part doesn’t exactly sound like small talk.”_

_Anakin sighed and laid a steady hand on her shoulder. “Ahsoka, Chancellor Palpatine is like a mentor to me. Whatever doubts you have, I assure you that he is a good man.”_

_Ahsoka huffed and pouted like a youngling. “Fine,” she conceded, “but you owe me a meal at Dex’s, Skyguy.”_

_Anakin gave her a relieved smile that honestly looked way to good on Obi-Wan’s face._

_“Thanks Snips,” he said, “and don’t worry about it. You’ve got this.”_

-lol-

And so, Ahsoka did go. Chancellor Palpatine greeted her happily in a grandfatherly sort of way that made her think a little bit of Master Yoda, but in a less cryptic manner.

In the end, Ahsoka just turned to her usual strategy of dealing with annoying politicians who wouldn’t leave her alone. (Actually, it was Obi-Wan’s and then Anakin’s but that wasn’t the point.)

So, she listened to Palpatine with half an ear and nodded and agreed at the right parts. Most of his words went through one ear and out the other, but Ahsoka thought she got the gist of it.

My boy, the Jedi, the Republic, the war, the Separatists, my boy, the fact that he (Anakin) was a very capable Jedi, probably the best ever, my boy, and how is your wife doing?

Ahsoka shook herself out of her reverie. How did the Chancellor know Anakin was married? Unless…

Anakin told him before her and Obi-Wan didn’t he.

It hurt Ahsoka a little that Anakin trusted the Chancellor more than he trusted her and Obi-Wan.

But she pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused on her current predicament.

“She’s doing fine, Chancellor,” she politely replied with a smile. Then she put on a disappointed façade and sighed. “But we haven’t been able to see each other as much as we would like,” she spoke sadly. It was kind of true anyway, the war made the Jedi very busy, and as Padme’s… in-law? Ahsoka wanted to spend some time with her and maybe get to know her better?

Padme did promise her they’d have a sleepover of sorts when the war was over.

An uncomfortable look crossed the Chancellor’s face and Ahsoka politely asked him what was wrong.

“Anakin, you see, my boy,” he began uncertainly, “I have some very troubling news for you.”

Then, he walked to his desk and clicked the button of a holoprojector.

A recording popped up and it appeared to be taken from the street outside Padme’s apartment.

Solemnly, the Chancellor told her, “I believe you need to see this with your own two eyes.”

The recording began to play and Ahsoka saw a rumpled and very satisfied-looking visage of Obi-Wan Kenobi leaving Padme’s apartment. Kriff.

Ahsoka cursed her master as her mind quickly connected the dots. Palpatine probably thought –

“I have reason to believe that Master Kenobi and your wife have been having an affair behind your back.”

Damn, how was she going to salvage this situation?

 _Play dumb, Ahsoka,_ her mind told her.

“Who’s Master Kenobi?”

_Not that dumb!_

“Uh, I – uh, I mean, what’s he doing there?”

**_Force,_ ** _Ahsoka!_

The Chancellor looked at her pityingly and rested a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka just desperately wanted to get out of here.

“Anakin, my boy, I know that this has been a great shock to you, but I assure you that what you’re seeing is completely true,” his said as his voice dripped with sympathy.

Ahsoka only felt more mortified. She did not want to be here. At all.

She ripped herself out of the Chancellor’s surprisingly strong grip and attempted to walk to the door.

She ended up stumbling there instead.

As she fumbled her way to the exit, the Chancellor called her again.

“Anakin, if you need any assistance, I’m always here to help.”

Ahsoka did not like the way his smile promised revenge.

She shakily smiled back at him. “Yes, thank you, Chancellor,” she replied.

As soon as she made it out of his office, she sprinted back to the Jedi Temple as fast as she could.

She sorely wished she could hit her master upside the head.

-lol-

The peace was abruptly disturbed in the Kenobi-Skywalker-Tano quarters (actually, they were Obi-Wan’s. His quarters were the biggest and their official collective residence) when the enraged face of Anakin Skywalker who was actually Ahsoka Tano barged in Anakin and Obi-Wan’s holodrama marathon.

The two Jedi looked at their Padawan with concern. Anakin was chewing a cookie while the actress in the holovid dramatically sobbed in the background.

“Snips?” her master tried to say through a mouthful of Bracca Beetle Cookie, “wha’s wrong?”

There was a beat of silence.

“TheChancellorthinksthatObi-WanissleepingwithPadme.”

Anakin choked on his cookie.

Obi-Wan choked on thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Anakin is eating a bug-flavored cookie. Surprisingly, they're a hit with the 501st. (Or not really, if you think about it.)  
> Btw Bracca is the starting planet from Jedi : Fallen Order. 
> 
> Also, I'm just making up cookie flavors as I go along lol.


	9. Hopeless Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin sulks in the barracks and the clones gossip and style some hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh here it is! I don't like it very much tho. Also... Thanks for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions everyone! *sends hearts back at you all

The furious sound of tapping distracted Cody from his holobook, ‘The History of Coruscant.’ He looked over to Wooley’s bunk and saw that General Skywalker had, for some reason, decided to ‘chill’ (as the Jedi Commanders would say) in the Clones’ Barracks.

There was a focused look on Anakin’s face as he occasionally paused in his tapping frenzy and then returned to typing with fervor. And the more Cody looked at him, the more he couldn’t help but think that the face Anakin was making looked pretty cute on General Kenobi’s face even without the beard.

… Especially without the beard.

Get yourself together, di’kut. Enough of those thoughts.

He turned his attention to Wooley who was currently getting his hair styled up by Trapper and Crys.

Cody cringed as Crys slathered a huge dollop of gel on Wooley’s hair. That was going to be a mess in the freshers.

“Wooley, what’s General Skywalker doing on your bunk?” he asked the aforementioned brother.

“Heard that he and General Kenobi had a falling out of sorts, sir,” Wooley replied as he remained blissfully unaware of the the crime that Trapper and Crys were styling his into. “So he went here asked if he could bunk with us for a while.”

Cody frowned, but not at the hairstyle. Something wasn’t right. He knew that Anakin typically visited a certain senator while on Coruscant, and if Fox’s intel was correct (and it usually was as long as you asked properly), then it would be more likely that he would visit Senator Amidala than the Clone Barracks.

“I heard that he got banned from visiting the senator, al’verde,” Trapper chimed in while Crys put the finishing touches to Wooley’s new gravity-defying hairstyle.

Should Cody ask?

“Why?” he asked.

Trapper then began to giggle uncontrollably and motioned for Cody to come closer.

Then, when Trapper deemed him close enough he whispered these words into his ear: “Supposedly, General Skywalker kriffed Senator Amidala _with General Kenobi’s body!"_

Trapper then proceeded to laugh like a dying tauntaun.

This horrific sound seemed to shake Anakin’s attention from his datapad.

“Cody, do you know any words that rhyme with ‘moon’?” Anakin asked him.

Unsure of what exactly Anakin was even doing Cody replied, “… Platoon?”

Anakin merely muttered something like, “Huh, that could work,” and then continued to type on his datapad.

Just as Trapper’s laugh began to fade out, it returned back with a vengeance as Crys revealed Wooley’s new hairstyle with a flourish.

Cody ignored Wooley’s horrified screech and the chaos that ensued after that. A little fun wouldn’t harm them. He’d only step in if things got too out of hand.

So, he returned to his bunk to continue reading in peace.

A few minutes later, a datapad was shoved into his face.

Cody would have been more irritated if it weren’t for Anakin giving him an eager and bright-eyed look with General Kenobi’s face.

“Hey Cody, would you mind reading this? Tell me if it’s any good,” Anakin asked him.

Like the fool he was, Cody easily agreed.

(So what if he was a little weak and Anakin was probably exploiting his weakness? Leave a man be.)

Turning his attention back to the screen, Cody read what appeared to be a poem.

-lol-

_The Angel_

_By A.S._

_Back then in my infancy_

_I dreamt that an angel would save me_

_And take me away from my suffering_

_Until the pain became nothing_

_So I prayed every night_

_So she would come and take flight_

_With me safely in her arms_

_Free from all harm_

_Then one day she came_

_And Love’s arrow took aim_

_It struck me heart deeply_

_I fell for her completely_

_She was brighter than the moon_

_Stronger than a thousand platoons_

-lol-

And that was where it ended. It gave Cody an unpleasant feeling of hanging on the edge of a cliff.

“That was pretty cool,” Cody said as he passed the datapad back to Anakin.

The Jedi beamed at his praise and –

Kriff.

(Skywalker please don’t make that face not on the General’s face no please no.)

After he had a moment to gather himself Cody added, “It felt a bit… hanging on the end, though.”

“Oh, that’s because it’s unfinished,” Anakin replied, “but it’s pretty nice, eh?”

Cody nodded in agreement. Then he asked, “You’re writing this because you miss the Senator, right?”

Anakin froze. And then turned a cute shade of pink.

“S – senator? What senator?” he stuttered.

Cody rolled his eyes. _Honestly._

“Senator Ami –” he said before Anakin’s hands covered his mouth.

If anyone could turn even redder, Obi-Wan Kenobi’s body apparently could.

 _“Keep your trashbin mouth shut, Commander,”_ Anakin hissed.

Cody pried his hands off his mouth and hissed back, _“You should know that its common knowledge, General.”_

At that point, Anakin looked like he was going to faint.

A smug grin crossed Cody’s face before Anakin interrupted him.

“I don’t suppose you could say the same about your crush on Ob –”

Cody tackled him to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing poems always make me embarrassed lol. I headcanon that Anakin likes to write poetry, especially during his teenage years when he was pining after Padme. I imagine that if Jedi ever had some romantic poetry there would be a lot of pining. btw there's probably not gonna be any codywan. Cody's just got a crush. I have trouble writing romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing this thing for fun. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions on what shenanigans the Team and Ahsoka will get up to while body swapped, feel free to give me your suggestions.  
> \----  
> Edit: [April 17, 2020]  
> Body swap guide  
> Anakin -> Obi-Wan's body  
> Ahsoka -> Anakin's body  
> Obi-Wan -> Ahsoka's body


End file.
